The present invention relates generally to locating pins used to align one structural component relative to another.
For some types of assembly operations, locating pins are used to locate a first structural part relative to a second structural part before the two are permanently secured together. However, due to tolerances between parts, there can be variation in how the surfaces of the two parts align. This may be the case, for example, with some vehicle structural components where two components are aligned with locating pins prior to being secured together by welding. The tolerances between the components may mean that the location of the two components relative to each other does not meet desired gap and flushness requirements needed to satisfy the esthetic requirements for the vehicle.